Star Wars X Xenoblade Chronicles
''Star Wars X Xenoblade Chronicles ''is a 2018 Science-Fiction Action RPG video game developed by Monolith Soft and Bioware and published by Nintendo for the NX. The game was released in March 3rd in Japan, March 8th in North America, March 12th in Europe and March 15th in Australia and it's the sixth installment of the Heroic 10 Project. It combines both the Star Wars Rebels and Xenoblade Chronicles X settings. The game combines the two RPG aspects from their respective franchises, such as the use of Skells, the emphasis on exploration and the special attacks of Xenoblade Chronicles X, alongside the third-person gameplay, weapon customization and dialogue choices coming from the Mass Effect series. A new inclusion for it it's the Ship Combat mode in which players choose a number of ships either from allies or from captured enemy forces, with the battle taking place either on the planet or in space. The game gained widespread acclaim from it's innovative gameplay, engaging storyline and interesting additions but criticized the limited multiplayer and monotone online sections. Story Deep in the Galaxy, the crew of the Ghost alongside Phoenix Squadron and other Rebel Cells were initiating a raid in a Imperial Power Facility located in the far reaches of space. In the middle of the combat however, a Rebel ship's destructive missiles alongside an Imperial Kyber Crystal stored in the facility, which was having a massive experimentation explode together, creating a space-time wormhole that absorbs both factions. The Ghost's crew and the others immediately crash-lands on a mysterious plane, one surprisingly with lots organic life, but at the same time, they realize that they weren't the only ones who are unknown to the planet, as they soon meet with a patrol coming from a group called BLADE. Will the Rebel Cells and BLADE work together in trying to find out a way to bring them back home while at the same time facing the wrath of the Empire and the Ganglion? Gameplay The game combines many aspects used in both the Xenoblade games and even the Mass Effect series, but it comes with two new features: Cross-Combos and Ship Combat. Cross-Combos With Cross-Attack, you can unleash a combined special attack involving two characters coming from both Star Wars and Xenoblade. There are 4 different versions of Cross Combos, Attack, Support, Healing and Tactical. Attack can give you extra bonuses in when using an attack, Support will enable you in giving the rest of the party members extra defense and mana gauge in order to increase their combat capabilities against hostile forces, Healing can give the members more extra life for them and Tactical allows the player to led the team into a comfortable battle position which could give them the edge on combat. They all can vary depending on the party members that are present. Ship-Combat As the name indicates, it can allow the player to fly a spaceship into space or even on Mira while trying to accomplish the objectives. The mode also uses customization for the ship so it can stabilize between speed, manpower and defense, meaning that the player must plan a careful strategy in order to come out alive. Each ship can vary depending on it's type, so the player would experiment with them and test them in combat to which ones are the best for the fight. Party Members Star Wars * Kanan Jarrus (Hiroshi Shirokuma/Freddie Prinze Jr.) - Class: Jedi Survivor * Ezra Bridger (Kenji Nojima/Taylor Gray) - Class: Force Leaner * Hera Syndulla (Eri Miyajima/Vanessa Marshall) - Class: Ghost Pilot * Zeb Orrelios (Minoru Inaba/Steve Blum) - Class: Lasat Warrior * Sabine Wren (Asami Tano/Tiya Sircar) - Class: Mandalorian * Chopper - Class: Astromech Droid * Captain Rex (Akio Kaneda/Dee Bradley Baker) - Class: Retired Clone Trooper Xenoblade Chronicles X * Elma (Hoko Kuwashima/Caitlin Glass) - Class: Full Metal Jaguar * Lin (Mariya Ise/Cassandra Lee) - Class: Shield Trooper * Tatsu (Daisuke Sakaguchi/Chris Cason) - Class: Nopon Guide * Irina (Nao Takamori/Carrie Keranen) - Class: Psycorruptor+ * Gwin (Yuichi Nakamura/Michael Sinterniklaas) - Class: Samurai Gunner * Lao (Keiji Fujiwara/Matthew Mercer) - Class: Partisan Eagle * Doug (Rikiya Koyama/Patrick Seitz) - Class: Blast Fencer+ * L (Ryotaro Okiayu/Ray Chase) - Class: Shield Trooper+ Important NPCs Star Wars * Jun Sato (Ken Uo/Keone Young) * Cham Syndulla (Shunsuke Sakuya/Robin Atkin Downes) * Bail Organa (Masaki Terasoma/Phil LaMarr) * Hondo Ohnaka (Shinpachi Tsuji/Jim Cummings) * Agent Kallus (Takeshi Maruyama/David Oyelowo) * Darth Vader (Taiten Kusunoki/Matt Sloan) * Grand Admiral Thrawn (Akio Otsuka/Timothy Watson) Xenoblade Chronicles X * Kentaro Nagi (Takayuki Sugo/Michael McConnohie) * Jack Vandham (Tessho Genda/John DiMaggio) * Maurice Chausson (Ikuya Sawaki/Kirk Thornton) * H.B (Nobunaga Shimizaki/D.C Douglas) * Hope Alanzi (Madoka Yonezawa/Alexis Tipton) * Luxxar (Unsho Ishizuka/Paul St. Peter) * Goetia (Yoko Honna/Rachel Robinson) Story Chapters * Prologue: The Unknown Dimension * Chapter 1: Start of a New Alliance * Chapter 2: Teachings of the Force * Chapter 3: The Truth * Chapter 4: A Bounty's Worth * Chapter 5: Bindings of the Force * Chapter 6: Raid on Titan * Chapter 7: Fury of the Young * Chapter 8: Losing Control * Chapter 9: Ways of the Force * Chapter 10: Path of the Dark * Chapter 11: Balance of the Force * Chapter 12: Fate of All Weapons * Lightsaber * DL-44 Blaster Pistol * WESTAR-35 blaster pistol * E-11 blaster rifle * AB-75 bo-rifle * Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster * DL-18 blaster pistol * DC-17 hand blaster * DC-15A blaster rifle * DC-15A blaster * Drifter * Striker * Samurai Gunner * Duelist * Shield Trooper * Bastion Warrior * Commando * Winged Viper * Partisan Eagle * Astral Crusader * Enforcer * Psycorruptor * Mastermind * Blast Fencer * Galactic Knight Vehicles * Gozanti-class cruiser * VCX-series auxiliary starfighter "Phantom" * Arquitens-class light cruiser * Star Destroyer * CR90 corvette * VCX-100 light freighter "Ghost" * Pelta-class frigate * RZ-1 A-wing interceptor * Tie Fighter * Tie Advanced v1 * Tie Bomber * Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier * Hammerhead corvette * Nu-class transport * Sentinel-class landing craft * Taylander shuttle * Fang fighter * AT-DP * ITT * 614-AvA speeder bike * Formula Skell * Venus Skell * Urban Skell * Lailah Skell * Inferno Skell * Mastema Skell * Amdusias Skell * Pugilith * Zu Pharg * Xern Category:Nintendo NX Category:Star Wars Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Action RPG Category:Open World Category:Crossover video games Category:Science fiction Category:Loco's Games